


If I Don't Make It Back

by CryptidBae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Derek, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidBae/pseuds/CryptidBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is 75% sure that he's going to die, so he calls the only person that he wants to talk to: Derek -He's been out of town for five months- Hale.</p>
<p>Besides, he didn't expected that Derek would answer him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is going to be a One-shot or a short fic. We'll have to wait and see.
> 
> I'm not really good at english, since I'm latinoamerican. So there my be some errors of redaction. I anticipate to apologize.

Stiles should have known that if he went to fight Theo alone he was going to get in some big trouble. And it happened, the Chimera wasn't alone when Stiles found him, he was having some psycho party with the Dread Doctors. The human should have known that it was all a trap to catch him.

But he didn't knew and there he was now, running in the forest and trying to scape from three psycopats that were trying to kill him. How he knew? Because you don't hold a gun against a person and shoot against them if you are trying to kidnap someone.

luckily for him, those guys weren't so good at searching people in the forest. So Stiles could find a way to go back to his beloved Jeep, but it wasn't a surprise when that old piece of crap didn't worked.

"Fuck. fuck. FUCK!" Stiles screamed as he hit his forehead against the wheel.

The human tried his best not to panic, but he was amazingly failing at it. So he decided that it was time to call someone, ANYONE, that could help him.

His first option was his father, but even when he tapped the number on the phone three times he didn't answered his calls.

Scott wasn't even an option, they weren't in good terms since the incident with Donovan. So it wasn't even worth to try.

Decided, he was going to die alone. ALL ALONE. In his crappy Jeep and with his sweated and dirty red hoodie

Then, he saw another nomber under his father's one. That number that he has been months without having to call.

"Derek.H"

His hand shivered when he put his finger over the number, listening how the _beep_ sound started pounding against his ear.

"Hello?" The voice in the other side sounded surprised. "Hello, who's calling?"

"Hi, Derek" The human talked softly.

"Stiles" Now the wolf sounded more calm. "Sorry, I have a new phone"

"You finally threw that piece of old technology?" He laughed.

"What do you want, Stiles?"

"That's the Derek that I know," Said the human laughing. "You scared the crap out of me when you said _sorry"_

_A soft growl came from the other side, which made Stiles smile as a tear ran down his cheek. The whiskey-colored eyes tried to prevent the sob that would not let him speak to go out his throat. But it was impossible when he wanted to speak again._

_"Sorry" He apologized. "I'm sorry, I just... I'm fucked up, man"_

_"Stiles, tell me what's going on" Demanded the oldest. But it was silent in the other side. "Stiles?!"_

_"I'm here, sorry. I tought that they have found me"_

" _they_?" Derek asked. "Who are you talking about? Where are you?" 

"I... I don't really know where to start telling you" Stiles tried to talk normally. "I just fucked all up trying to help Scott and then there were this crazy doctors who created some new creature and wanted to use the pack as lab rats. I came to talk with the alpha of this new creatures and now..." There was a small pause. "I think they're going to kill me"

"Where's Scott? Your father?" Stiles remain silent. "Why did you ever thought about going alone?"

" I was just..." The human sighed. "I was trying to regain Scott's trust and I thought that if I could stop Theo the pack would trust me"

"Who is Theo?"

"Long story short, man" Stiles laughed softly. "I'm glad to hear your voice"

Those words came from the boy's mouth before he could stop his tongue. When he realized what he just said it was too late, there was an awkward silence between them. Although it did not last long, as the sound of a gunshot showed up.

"Stiles? Stiles, what was that!?"

"Fuck" Stiles muttered. "They are close"

"Keep calm, okay? Cora is trying to contact Scott"

"Cora is with you?" Stiles asked as if it were a casual chat. "Say hi for me"

Derek was about to insult the boy for asking such a thing in such a worrying time. Although, when Cora failed to contact the true alpha, he noticed that Stiles knew what was going to happen. The boy just wanted to have a talk before the inevitable happened.

"H-how are you doing?" Derek asked, not knowing what to say.

"What?" Stiles sounded surprised. "I'm doing fine, I'm on the Jeep and... God, I'm going to die"

Derek didn't need his overdeveloped ear to know that the human on the other side of the line was about to have a panic atack. Adding that he was crying, for sadness, but also for the impotence of not knowing what to do.

"Listen, Derek. Every time I have less signal, so I'll be brief" Stiles spoke quickly. "I, Stiles -uselessly human- Stilinski, am in love with you, Derek -Fucking Sourwolf- Hale. And I'm not going to repeat it because I am going to die any time soon and I just don't feel with the guts to say it again, so I hope that you have understood what I said" Stiles sighed. "Wow... It was easier that I thought it would be"

On his part, Derek was petrified to the point that her younger sister looked worried. Even if Cora had also heard what the human had said.

"Call Malia, Liam or anyone that could go and help him, NOW!" Derek screamed at her. "Stiles, you fucking listen to me. Okay? You can't die! Get your ass out of that Jeep and run for your life if it's necessary. But I'm not letting you die"

"Where do you want me to run, Derek?! I don't know where they are!"

"Go to the Hale house. They wouldn't look for you there" Derek said quiclky. "You know how to get there?"

"I-I think so" The human sob softly as the wolf heared how a car door was opened "Derek, if I don't make it back-"

"Shut up, Stiles" Derek interrupted him. "You are going to be fine, okay? Just go to the Hale house"

"Just... let me say it" Stiles pleaded. "If I don't make it back... tell the pack I love them all. And ask Scott to take care of my dad, don't let him eat fast food, Okay?

"Okay" Derek sighed. "But it isn't necesary, you are going to be just fine"

"I really mean it when I said that I lo-" Derek could't hear the rest of what Stiles said. "I have to hang up now. I'll call you back if I make it to the mansion"

"Okay, see ya"

And all was silence, Stiles has just hang up the call and Derek's hands were beginning to tremble.

"He'll be fine" Cora said, trying to reassure him. "We just have to wait him to call back"

But the human never called back.


	2. Welcome To Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a second chapter. Because I don't really like angsty ends, so I'll try to make a happy end for this one.

While he was trying to drive well, Derek was at the edge of a heart attack. In the passenger seat, Cora was trying to think of something that would make his older brother calmed down. Because when the guy with moles didn't call back, the oldest of the Hale made his sister got on the Camaro and they left way to California.

Next stop: Beacon Hills.

But since he had begun the journey, they had already spent about five hours in the car. They had to stop to get gasoline, even if Derek didn't want to. Cora managed to convince him that if they didn't stop for just two minutes to get fuel, they would get stranded in the middle of the road. But the poor Hale girl doesn't even had time to go to the bathroom when his brother made her get in the car again.

When they were back on the road, Cora's phone started ringing and making Derek want to throw it from the window. But the girl would have throw HIM from the window if he did that, so he just looked at her waiting until he answered. Even if he wasn't interested in hearing her conversation.

"Hello?" There was a small silence from Cora's side. "Scott?!"

Okay, now Derek was all ears in that conversation. He could hear all the screams that came from the other side, and he hearded the Banshee saying _I saw Stiles dying_ more than one time.

That was enough to Derek to wrest his sister's phone from her hands as he began to speak to the true alpha.

"Where is Stiles?!" That was the first thing that he said.

"Hello to you too, Derek"

"Answer me, McCall" Derek growled. "Where is he?"

"He's in the hospital, we are waiting my mother to tell us if he's fine. Where are you?"

"We're about three miles to get there!" Cora said outloud.

Derek looked at his sister with a frown, he was trying to figure out what was wrong with the human of the pack and she was screaming things that weren't important. The important thing now was to know whether Stiles was dead or alive. The second thing would be find the bastard who had caused that and rip his throat with his teeth, or not even that, because the one who deserved Derek's teeth on his neck was Stiles.

That sounded really bad in Derek's head. Like a lot of weird images that came to his mind and made him have a strange feeling on his chest. Thank God it hadn't been in his pants, because it wasn't the moment.

While he was trying to keep away that thought and returned the phone to his sister, because they needed to stay in touch with the pack. Derek saw the town's welcome sign.

_Welcome To Beacon Hills ___

(...)

When the two Hale entered the hospital, half of the pack almost had a heart atack. But it was not time to welcome hugs, because everyone was aware of what could happen to the human from the pack.

Then, Melissa went out one of the doors to the hallway. Everybody got up, mentally preparing themselves for what the alpha's mother could tell them.

"How is he?" The Sheriff asked.

"He'll live" She said, making everyone sigh in relief. "But-"

"What?" Everybody tensed up again.

"Stiles nearly died of hypothermia" Melissa said with a sad face.

"Hypothermia" Both, Cora and Derek, asked.

"We found him by the river" Scott informed. "He was unconscious and cold as a corpse"

"Is there something we can do to help?" Lydia asked.

"We have to wait until he recovers his normal temperature" Melissa said. "There's nothing you guys can help with"

"I can" Derek said quicly. "My temperature is higher than the human one"

"Why you?" Scott asked roughly. "I can do it, too"

"Because we are born werewolves" Cora interfered.

"Then why not you?" This time, it was Kira who asked.

"Because, even if it sounds funny, Derek is hotter than me"

Malia and Liam snorted and laughed. Which caused the pack to look at them with a frown.

"I'm sorry" Liam said blushing.

"I'm not" Malia laughed. "It was funny"

In any other time, Derek would have rolled his eyes. But now he was too busy using his eyes to ask the Sheriff if he would leave him help the human. Jhon sighed and nod and in a second Derek had already went running, following the human's scent.

When he went into the room in which Stiles was, he was about to pray that it was some kind of nightmare. The boy was in the hospital bed, obviously unconscious, connected to a respirator and a serum catheter attached to his right arm. Derek approached slowly, placing his hand over the other arm carefully. As if Stiles was made of glass and he would break under his touch.

The wolf slipped between the ropes, trying not to unplug them, and laid back on the hospital bed next to Stiles. Derek remained in that position, watching the boy's face and maintaining monitored his heartbeat, because he didn't trust that machine.

"You're a fool, Stiles" He said frowning. "Why do you always have to try to deal with all this supernatural shit? This world isn't for you" Derek sighed. "It isn't for anyone"

The dark-haired one moved Stiles hair, which fell over his eyes and he took his time to appreciate the boy's face. He had changed in the five months he was out, at least he could see a little beard just beginning to emerge.

"About what you said last night..." Derek didn't know what to say. "Why don't you tell me before I left?"

The wolf did not expect an answer, but he recieved one.

"Because..." Stiles whispered. "It wasn't worth"

"What?" Derek was shocked.

"You suffered a lot here, you have no reason to stay" The boy smiled. "I decided to make it easier for you, so you would not have to worry about me. Besides... I can't make you feel something you don't. And I'm used to falling in love with people that would never love me"

"Don't speak for all"

"Then who? Lydia? Malia?"

"No. Me" Derek answered frowning. "Don't even think about them"

"What?" Stiles was completely confused. "But you..."

"Stiles" Derek placed two fingers over the other's mouth. "Get some rest"

"Okay" Stiles placed his head on the wolf's chest. "You'll stay with me, Right?"

"I'm not going anywere without you"

"Good"

Once the boy fell asleep, Derek was allowed to relax. falling asleep as well, but not before leaving a kiss on the human's lips. They would have time to talk when Stiles was fully recovered.


End file.
